


Обагрённый кровью

by Croissant_8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croissant_8/pseuds/Croissant_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На протяжении всей жизни Шерлок рисует мужчину, которого никогда не встречал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обагрённый кровью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painted red and bleeding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34590) by ohmygodwritersblock. 



Только он видит его, этого мужчину.

_Он невысокий, почти миниатюрный, но с четко выраженными мускулами на руках. Его глаза прозрачные, как лед и как пламя бунзеновской горелки, и как небо, которое проглядывает сквозь верхушки деревьев в лесу. Теплые и подающие знак, будто предупреждающие о чем-то. Частички Его образа появляются на протяжении многих лет, в разные периоды жизни, словно обрывки кадров, которые не всегда сочетаются друг с другом._

Чаще всего самые четкие очертания приобретают его пальцы, воплощаемые в жизнь с помощью изящных движений рук Шерлока и быстрых карандашных штрихов, плавных и решительных. Эти руки нарисовали уже так много… Когда художник на миг прикрывает глаза, цвета раскрываются ему, и мягкие тени вдыхают в простые линии жизнь, время от времени сталкиваясь с парящими над ними костяшками пальцев или мозолистыми ладонями. Эти руки – руки ребенка, аккуратные, но широкие и мягкие, полные жизни и дарующие жизнь, которым хочется потрогать все, плоть до блика на пластмассовой кружке. Эти руки – руки взрослого, сильные и крепкие, и это видно даже когда художника одолевает сон и он теряет ход своей мысли, но все еще продолжает уверенно ставить штрихи; это видно, когда руки путаются в отросших имбирных волосах или крепко сжимаются вокруг основания главного орудия – кисти. Раз или два, Шерлок замечал за собой, как, увлекшись работой, оставлял этими руками окровавленные полосы на щетинистой щеке, скользя по ней деревянным кончиком ловкой кисти.

_Огонек в Его глазах, формы и очертания, которые сами жаждут быть разоблаченными, шепчут в закоулках воображения художника, пока он выбирает ручку, карандаш, кисть или погружает руки в скользкую емкость с глиной. Зов, чтобы быть созданным. Голос, образ._

Шерлок переводит, воплощает все слово в слово. Каждый штрих карандаша – это проекция изначального сигнала из подсознания.

Однажды за работой художник посмотрел на воплощенную с помощью графитового стержня часть изображения и, моргнув, понял, что вторая часть полотна заполнена пустотой. Он промокнул скользнувшую по уголку губ влажную капельку и от себя добавил маленький штрих в изображение запястья Мужчины. Маленькая линия, которая выглядела слишком грубой среди общей легкости картины. Вдруг грифель карандаша скользнул по бумаге, оставляя за собой неаккуратную линию и, будто одновременно с эхом в голове художника, бумага скользнула под побелевшими от напряжения костяшками пальцев Шерлока, и острый наконечник карандаша, порвав белоснежную материю, оставил рубец на темной поверхности стола.

Немногим позже, когда он сжигал эту картину, пламя от нее окрасилось в лазурный, как море над загорелыми руками, и зеленоватым, как бассейн в летние месяцы на фоне бликов от рыжего спасательного круга на низкой талии.

Между настроением Шерлока и тем что он рисует никогда нет связи. Гремящие вспышки гнева могут быть пролиты на холст одновременно со светлым изгибом губ, с улыбкой пробежавшей по их краям. Картина с умиротворенным сюжетом может быть создана быстрыми мазками, рукой, будто бьющей по изображению персикового цвета щеки, будто оружием, зажатым между кожей, которая может покрыться трещинами, и плотью, которая может вырваться наружу и обагрить самого художника кровью…

Порой что-то будто раскалывает Шерлока на осколки.

А временами оно сворачивается клубком в пустоте его груди и вдыхает в нее воздух, чтобы он мог дышать, не дает его глазам навсегда сомкнуться, делает его руки твердыми. Хранит его сознание, когда он слишком долго ходит по краю своих мечтаний.

Но оно не может оберегать его слишком долго.

И тогда он чувствует боль, но не плачет. Не плачет.

Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и погружается в небытие.


End file.
